Steven Thompson (Mutantry-2001)
Steven Thompson is the protagonist of the Boys vs. Girls trilogy. He is a sixth grader who lives in Provo, Utah with his younger sister, Jamie, and their parents. He falls in love with Summer Petersen and leads the Armies of Organa to victory against the Girl-Team. He returns as the main antagonist in Diary of a Troubled Sixth Grader and serves as a supporting character in the remainder of the Zachary Brown trilogy. Background Steven Thompson was born in 2000 to Tanesha and Tyrone Thompson. At age two he defeated the Thunderqueen when she invaded their home at night by using his parents' gun. Steven, who had inadvertently earned himself the alias of the Destroyer of Thunder, was renowned for his victory and ended up in the news the next day. Physical appearance Steven Thompson was a strong, healthy, and extremely athletic adolescent. He was 167 centimeters tall as a sixth grader and his Body Mass Index is 25.8. Steven has fair skin, dark brown hair, and green eyes. He was almost always seen in a blue, meshed shirt. He has also been seen in a black-and-white-striped sweater. He was also agile and wore a red baseball cap. Steven wears white-colored tennis shoes. Personality Steven Thompson was strong, humble, solemn, and has a simplistic mindset, though wise beyond his years. Loyal and dedicated, Steven also possessed a dry sense of humor and sarcastic wit, yet he dealt with a lot of emotional anxiety. Steven was also very accepting, this is shown by his initial opinion of Summer Petersen, even though the two constantly butted heads at first, and he had a strong sense of leadership. Anakin Organa himself reflected upon Steven’s considerable knowledge and potential; he also considered Steven a lot wiser than himself. Steven was also orthodox in his views. Steven had a strong friendship with Summer Petersen, who saved his life on countless occasions, the first being from Emily Watson’s death blow in 2011. He had an equally strong relationship with Josh Hogan. While he is convinced of his vast strength, and in spite of his reputation as the Destroyer of Thunder, he is also very modest, something noted by Mr Danny. Still, despite his solemn demeanor, he behaves like a free spirit. Although never as given to humor as his friends, Steven still has an innocent sense of humor that includes mentions of how to rule the world and "banana puns" that is bolstered by his demeanor. He occasionally pretends to be spiritually possessed by Summer Petersen, even though possession is illegal. Steven was extremely courageous, bravely risking life and limb on countless occasions for the Armies of Organa. He also possesses deep loyalty to a cause, such as the aforementioned organization or whatever sports team he plays on. His humble and soft-spoken demeanor belied his warrior prowess. In many ways, he represented everything Anakin Organa valued: steadfast, selfless, and modest. Generally, Steven assumed the role of a more cautious and conservative mentor to Summer Petersen, who was in many ways his equal in personality. Steven carefully measured his actions in any situation. Steven was also known to be an accomplished storyteller. Steven Thompson often thought out plans and strategies rather than leaping into action. He would usually place his hand on his chin as he thought. This was a trait that Summer did not practice very often. He treated all civilians with respect. For example, when Maggie T Maggot warned the Armies of Organa of danger, Thompson was the first to take her seriously. Thompson also believes in second chances and redemption, such as Helen McKeen, for example. Steven has never spent very much time on media such as television, music, or video games. Nevertheless, Summer Petersen's taste in music seems to have rubbed off on Steven, as he initially says he dislikes Rihanna and Krewella, but he later says Rihanna is "all right" and is eventually seen jamming to Krewella with Helen McKeen. Steven is heavily against smoking and says it's "not cool". He is convinced that everyone knows this about him. Despite his noble and honorable nature, Steven was definitely not logical or committed to school. He can also be insensitive, such as when he told Zachary Brown, in a fit of irritation, that he could never out-perform him (Steven) in anything. While he hides his insecurities extremely well, he is never completely immune to them. He only vents his insecurities to Summer and Helen. Steven began dating Helen because she always made him feel secure and he dated Summer because he knew that they had always been at peace together and that opposite attracts opposite. Although his love life did not generally consume his affairs, he took it very seriously. This proved to be hardest for him after he was reunited with Summer, who was in love with him and gradually helped him realize he was in love with her. This led to lapses in his judgement and a sense of airiness that did not go unnoticed by Helen McKeen. This, however, along with a moderate sense of lust he had prematurely developed towards Petersen, proved to be a brief phase. He is also a "cat person". In a great many ways, Steven has a pretty typical heroic personality for leading a noble cause like the Armies of Organa. His personality reflects an ideal person consisting of good morals, a positive attitude with a selfless mind, he has a sense of justice and honor. Abilities Appearances ''Boys vs. Girls: The Coming Darkness In Health class, following a game to determine seating, Thompson became distracted by a student named Valiera Nelson who Charles was attempting to "sweet talk", and when he put a hand to his ear, she gave him "a terrifying look that withers plants". Much to Thompson's discontent, Charles developed an instant crush on Nelson. He also learned from his sister Jamie that she had met Nelson first and that the two had a love-hate relationship already. Boys vs. Girls: The Rise of the Serpent After that battle, Thompson began mobilizing the Armies of Organa for warfare, and reluctantly allowed Petersen to become third-in-command of the organization, making several members angry, especially Organa. Their relationship got off to a bad start, as the pair’s personalities were constantly at odds; Petersen was introverted and logical, whereas Thompson was extroverted and headstrong. As time went on, however, their opposing natures blended them into an effective duo. in the mix, he came to terms with several students, several of which he disliked or at least was wary of (like Charles and Blake), while being friendly with Corey Gonzalez, among others. He also got off to a good start with Luke Norris. Steven Thompson was hanging out with Summer Petersen when they were visited by Aidan. The Boy-Team scout had just lost his best friend, Tyrone, to Cera Lewis. Aidan was very upset over Tyrone's fate, though Petersen was able to help him calm down. From him they learned of the Bow-Tie, an allegedly almighty superweapon being constructed by Helen McKeen. Boys vs. Girls: The Fate of the Towers As Black began burning Pleasant Grove, Thompson followed her to the top of a large tower and proceeded to leap into the Orc demon's mouth while Petersen and Tage Elwood distracted her. Falling deep into her digestive tract, Thompson began hacking away at her esophagus in order to find her heart. Finally, he found it and cut it to pieces. He emerged from its maw, albeit covered in venomous blood, and Helen McKeen rescued him by squeezing inhuman blood from his unconscious form and taking him to her own house. When he awoke, McKeen and Petersen were both kneeling by his bed with several Boy-Team members behind them, grateful for his slaying of the Orc demon. McKeen convinced him to play "hooky", or truant for the day, going on a date. The following week, Thompson deflected attacks from Ludwig Beethoven II and began dueling Bailey. Seeing this, Emily Watson nearly cut him down, but Petersen saved his life, sacrificing her cover in the process. Duel with Emily Watson Steven went upstairs to inspect the Boy-Trap, hoping to summon the monster that fought Andrew and use it against Emily. However, he was confronted by Emily in the gym, who hoped to end his life once and for all. Emily fired lightning at Steven, but Steven retaliated, leaping onto the high tower and deflecting a subsequent blast with his lightsaber. Although it appears Emily has gained the upper hand, the charge exploded and sent them flying onto the roof. Emily immediately came on Steven. Initially, Steven has no will to fight, still in a state of depression from Summer in jail for life. Just as Emily was about to lay the death blow, Summer returns, calling for Emily to stop. Upon hearing Summer’s voice, he suddenly stands and fights back with a renewed vigor in knowledge that he will truly see Summer again. With that, Emily’s rage exploded. Using her hate and anger to boost her physical prowess, Emily attacked Steven with such intensity that Steven was taken completely off guard by Emily’s sudden increase in power, and quickly driven onto the edge of the roof. Emily continued to hammer Steven with vicious power attacks until Steven lost his weapon. She prepared to kill him on the spot, but Steven lunged forward, disarming her and beginning a vicious brawl. As the fight continued, Emily taunted Steven about his motives and delusions that cowardice would win the war. However, Steven was able to overpower her in combat and restrain her. Just then, Summer arrived at the castle’s balcony and called out to Steven, who turned and climbed his way up toward her. Reuniting with Summer, he happily embraced her, but was then slashed in the back by Emily, this sudden twinge of excruciating pain causing him to fall unconscious. The death of Emily Watson He awoke to see Summer and Emily counterpoised, moments before Emily’s death. He was shocked and heartbroken when he saw that Summer had been dealt a fatal blow. Steven managed to grab ahold of Summer and pull her onto the roof. Summer smiled at seeing Steven, who ensures all will be well with their reunion at hand. Unfortunately, the weak Summer can only express gratitude over seeing Steven one last time before she dies in his arms. Steven begged her not to leave him and, sobbing over Summer’s dead body, admitted his love for her. As Steven continued sobbing over the loss of his love, shimmering beams of light fell onto Summer. Summer’s body then began to float in the air and is enshrouded in a fog. Steven watched as Summer’s clothes and fingernails mended and her eyes matched his. Summer then turned to Steven, who initially looked at her skeptically, but then he believed her explanation of her rebirth. Steven and Summer then hugged, and their love unleashed the full magical effect: any damage done to the school from the war mended itself, and several fallen Boy-Team members awakened from the dead. Boys vs. Girls 2 Prelude Steven Thompson will appear as a major character in this upcoming installment of the ''Boys vs. Girls franchise. Boys vs. Girls 2 Locating Summer Petersen The two hid in a grocery store called Kent's. However, they were, apparently, awaiting Andrew Hendersen. While they waited, they wandered around a store called Kent's. Hendersen arrived, and they all headed for the Petersen House in McKeen's van. In flight, however, they were assaulted by Falgamas. Despite destroying the majority of savage birds, their ship was forced to crash-land in the grass. The trio was forced to finish the walk on foot. At last, they found Summer Petersen in her home. By then, it became obvious that Petersen's skills had rusted to some degree. She was slightly out of shape and she had not been without a real battle for several months. Despite this, Petersen willingly took action after Thompson quite literally swept her off her feet in a tender embrace. Just then, Liv Emerson converged and began firing at the five Boy-team members. On Petersen's insistence, they managed to board the Heartbreaker. Thompson hung on for the bumpy ride as Petersen piloted the ship through the Graveyard until McKeen could incinerate the fighter chasing them. Home free, the Heartbreaker flew into the sky and toward Thompson's house. Once inside, Thompson kissed Petersen in the kitchen. This moment was confusing to Thompson, who wondered what he would actually do with his life, when Petersen pointed this out. This also made him feel increasingly protective of her. Preparing for war The following morning, Thompson was disturbed to learn from Petersen that Joshua Petersen had been tortured and that the Cavaliers of Thornton knew of the ambush on Memorial Day. During breakfast, he also learned that McKeen was Thornton's sister, something he had known for a while and a secret that was finally out. When Anakin and Jay visited the Thompson house, Thompson arranged a secret meeting with them. At two o'clock, he assigned everyone their positions and announced the return of Summer Petersen. The following morning, Thompson arranged to go to Seven Peaks Waterpark along with the other members of the quintet. While there, Thompson accompanied Petersen and helped her feel better now that she was around hundreds of people again. The celebrations were interrupted with the news that the waterpark was under attack by Natalia Thornton, and Zachary Brown arrived, disturbing Thompson by briefly groping Petersen. Brown teleported himself, Thompson, Petersen, Corner, Hendersen, and McKeen away from the danger back to Thompson's home. Second Battle of Tower Placement Thompson took charge during the Second Battle of Tower Placement, dividing the available fighters into groups and assigning them to defend certain areas of the school. He was briefly seen dueling several Cavaliers at once. Ultimately, he was captured by Cera Lewis and brought before Natalia Thornton, who attempted to corrupt him. However, Thompson resisted her, which would be easier than usual since Thornton's wand had been destroyed, recovering his lightsaber and engaging her in a duel. Steven reclaimed his lightsaber and engaged her in a duel. Thompson won, and although he was hesitant to kill her, he finally did - or at least, he thought so. Thornton faked her death. Returning to Tower Placement School, Thompson embraced a relieved Petersen, who disappointed him by returning to her family's hideout. Without Emily and Natalia, all was lost for the girls. Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle When Thompson learned that Summer Petersen, Anakin and Jay Organa were going to rescue Helen McKeen from Zira Miranda Grover, he was initially opposed to the idea, and he spoke with his girlfriend about his concerns — concerns stemming from Petersen's willingness to embark on what seemed like a suicide mission. Thompson saw his chance to tell Petersen his story of Bailey Bastian and how he had been forced to destroy him. They ultimately compromised — Thompson would bring a squadron of fighters if necessary. Thompson reluctantly returned home. Thompson eventually lead three separate teams of fighters to the Cave of the Gargoyle after the quartet liberated McKeen. Somehow, he also convinced Valiera Nelson to accompany Team One. He commanded the squadron to attack when Zira sent out her own men to stop them. While Charles and Luke Norris shot a hole in the side of the Gemotre, Thompson planned to enter the limousine in person. However, he was forced to break off when the Cavaliers of Thornton emerged out of hyperspace seemingly from nowhere. Nevertheless, they successfully ended Zira's reign. Graduation As the hour grew late, the party reduced to everyone hanging out inside, either dozing off or mingling quietly. Deciding to go to bed for the night, Thompson approached Petersen, who he said was in charge. He also said Petersen could have as much leftover cake as she wanted. When Thompson awoke and went downstairs, he found Petersen "organizing" the refrigerator. Petersen told him Brown had been hitting on her, triggering her and resulting in the middle-schooler being beaten. Thompson, who was sympathetic for her, went outside to clean up with her accompanying him. Feeling airy, and needing "the comfort of evidence", Thompson put his hand on Petersen's shoulders and made an imminent proposal of marriage. Grinning, Petersen said yes. ''Diary of a Troubled Sixth Grader Thompson accidentally spilled paint on Zachary Brown. As a Boy Scout Thompson was induced into a Boy Scout troop in March, infuriating Brown even further. During his first meeting, he was delighted to learn of a door-to-door sale for his scout troop, and was determined to win a customized scooter. He was supposed to sell wall hangings, initially having a great deal of luck, selling nineteen posters on the first day of the sale. He proceeded to sell seven more posters prior to a play of ''Kidnapped, where he set up a booth to sell posters onstage during intermission. As he continued competing for the scooter, Zachary Brown continually approached him, trying to encourage him to spend more time with fellow student Grace Tyler. Thompson was unaware that Brown was trying to get him and Tyler together, as the ploy would kill two birds with one stone: he could have more time than Steven to sell, and Thompson would hopefully "dump" Summer Petersen, who Zachary would then cozy up to. Thompson perceived that Brown had a crush on Tyler, and announced it to the school. Thompson ended up winning second prize for the wall hangings sale, and won a telescope. ''Diary of a Troubled Seventh Grader Steven Thompson plays a relatively minor part this year. In February, during English, Thompson gave Brown a dirty look after Petersen was informed by Tyler that Brown was writing her a love poem. Apparently, he had been monitoring the other students whilst checking out a Vine on Petersen's phone. During lunch that same day, Thompson was able to calm Petersen by hugging her after Brown accidentally spilled tomato soup all over her. ''Diary of a Troubled Eighth Grader Summer Petersen returns He and Petersen began hanging out in the library, and during one of these visits, Petersen told Brown he looked "like a fool" as he was covered in pellets from a broken beanbag chair. This provoked Brown into writing a list of foul nicknames for Thompson, infuriating him and prompting him to quit the band, as Brown had promised to leave Petersen alone and clearly had no intention of honoring his word. His anger was such that he "wasn't himself" and refused to tell Petersen what had just happened. As a result of Thompson's departure, the performance turned out to be a complete fiasco leaving Thompson's reaction a mystery. Rejoining the band Days later, Brown approached Thompson and apologized, and encouraged him to rejoin the band, which he did. He expressed to Brown that he understood his envy of him because he sometimes wished he was in Brown's position, as he considered life after the war to be relatively boring. He also pretended he had sustained a leg injury when he was paired with Leven for a three-legged race, as Brown had asked him to and said it was Petersen's idea. Vault of Ages Steven Thompson will appear as a major character in this upcoming novel. Later life As Steven Thompson was now engaged to his love, Summer Petersen, he paid her a visit shortly before their planned wedding, during which time she revealed she had been working as a computer technician for two years. He married her on his eighteenth birthday. Steven would constantly assure Summer whenever she brought it up that she was more beautiful with a large stomach, which was probably true in his opinion. In 2022, Summer had a nightmare that she feared would come true. Steven, who was sleeping with Summer, woke up to Summer's terrified scream. Realizing that she had just woken up, he asked her why she was upset. Summer recapped what she had seen, very relieved that it was merely a dream. Steven began stroking her tender skin to comfort her and told her things would be just fine. Eventually, Steven began playing football and rugby for the United States of America, competing with other countries worldwide. In the mix, he also helped Summer assume a new position, Head of the Advancement of Cyber Technology Office in the U.S. Government, where she made revolutionary changes to electronic technology and made major contributions to Internet safety and speed. Both of their occupations made them around two hundred thousand dollars per year, a lot of which Steven spent on sports merchandise. Four days after Summer's promotion, Steven had a sexual affair with her, resulting in her pregnancy. In 2026, she gave birth to a child, whom she and her husband named Tyson, by which time both adults had rocketed to worldwide fame. Steven Thompson attended the final of the 2nd S.M.S.B. Skyfighter Tournament in early April of 2030 in Chicago, Illinois. Steven and Tyson joined Summer Petersen, who had been in Illinois since the start of the tournament, in her brief recruitment of special correspondent to the newspaper. Steven and Tyson, along with the former High Generals of the Boy-Team, were granted access to the VIP section of the site. Steven met Master Intelligence, who was competing again after having stood down for a few years, upon meeting him and introduced him to his son Tyson. He supported Master Intelligence in the match together with the rest of his friends and looked "emotional" when Master Intelligence had won the match. Tyson was also applauding after this, which Melissa Vance reported was due to his "attention-craving" father's prompting. This provoked Summer Petersen, who was punched Vance mid-sentence. Relationships References Category:Protagonists Category:Swordsmen Category:5 foot characters Category:Wise characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Fobbles Category:2000s births Category:2080s deaths Category:Lovers Category:Antagonists Category:Boys vs. Girls characters Category:Characters Category:Zachary Brown characters Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Parents Category:Boy-Team characters Category:Spouses Category:American characters Category:Athletes Category:Vault of Ages characters Category:Preteens Category:Adults